


Change in Time

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Immorality, Immortals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Yang has a plan to be with Blake.





	Change in Time

Something about the area made Yang strangely calm. There was a pond tucked in an opening between mountains of rocks. Everything was bright, the flowers, the water, the tree in the pond. All of it screamed a serenity that would give anyone whiplash. She approached the body of water slowly, taking in her surroundings as she went. One entrance - one exit. No identifiable threat. 

When she reached the water she cleared her throat. She wanted to appear cool, calm and collected but she was riddled with anxiety. 

“Hello?” She asked openly, unsure how to summon a God properly. There were a few beats of silence and unnerving stillness before Yang saw a ripple in the water. 

\---

Blake was walking down the street with yang by her side and she tried to think of the last time she had felt so at peace. Maybe it was the last time Yang had stayed for more than a month, or maybe when she realized that Adam wasn’t looking for her anymore. Either way, she hadn't felt so good in so long and she wanted to cherish it for a while before she started prodding into why Yang had decided to stay and for how long. Yang had given her such a vague answer and it worried her a bit. 

Just thinking about her worries caused her face to scrunch up a bit. Yang noticed the slight change and swung her hand closer to Blakes. She let it graze against the back of it before she took Blakes hand in her own. Blake looked over at yang, her brilliant smile, and vibrant hair, and her worries slipped to the back of her mind. She held a smile back before dipping her head, not used to having so much attention on her. 

“I like what you did to your hair,” Yang told her, leaning closer even though she didn't have to.

Blake had cut her hair to her shoulders and grew her bangs out, now they were just barely shorter than the rest of her hair. She reached up and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. “Really?” She asked, still unsure of how she felt about the change.

“Yeah! You can see your eyes now.” Yang laughed and nudged their shoulders together. Blake let out a soft laugh and told yang to shut up.

Eventually, the girls stopped walking and Blake gestured to the small house in front of them with her free hand.

“This is it,” she announced.

\---

Slowly, antlers started to rise out of the water. Yang watched in awe as a being yellow light continued to emerge, still and powerful. Fear overtook Yang, but she still felt oddly calm. She had faced so much danger in her life but something about facing a god terrified her to her core. 

The god walked across the surface of the water effortlessly. He continued walking a path straight toward Yang until he stood, still on the surface of the water, a few feet from her.

The silence hung between them before Yang remembered why she was there. She dropped onto one knee and bowed her head. “I came to give back the power gifted to my family.” She told him. 

The god took a moment before he spoke. Yang still had her head down, refusing to look at the god. Somehow she had found a way to ask a favor and refuse a gift all in the same sentence and she had no clue how the being would react.

“Gift?” The god asked. The question took Yang by surprise. Surely a power such as time travel could only be something gifted by the gods, she thought. How could he not know what she was talking about? Then it occurred to her that maybe her family had been gifted this power after this meeting with the god. This is before the gods had left, after all, they would have no reason to give anyone such a power.

She looked up at the being, trying to look into his eyes but finding nothing but the shape of a face. “I can travel through time.” She answered. The god seemed to ponder this fact before speaking again.

“Why would you want me to take that away?”

Yang cast her eyes to the ground and cleared her throat. “I would like to exchange it for something else.” She told him quietly. She looked up at him again and continued to speak.

“There is a woman who was turned immortal at the hands of your brother. Or she will. I don't know exactly when it happened.” She paused, “I'm in love with her. But, I can't be with her because I will die, eventually, and she won’t. All I can do is move through time and see her, but I can't stay.” She looked down again. In a small and broken voice, she spoke again, “I want to stay.”

“There is a delicate balance between life and death. To provide you with what you are asking would disrupt that balance.”

“You leave.” Yang blurted out before she could stop herself. She took a breath and tried to stop the anger bubbling up inside her. “You leave a remnant, leave all of us to fend for ourselves.” Yang stood up and looked at the god with a strong, unwavering stare. “If you give me immortality I will travel, one last time, back to where I am meant to be. No balance will be destroyed or disrupted while you two are still around.”

The god nodded, considering Yang's words. “Do you know what this would mean for your life? For the lives of those you love.”

“Yes. That's why I’m doing it.” Yang thought briefly about Ruby, how she would react to it. How, eventually, Yang would watch her die. But Yang also thought about how she had been in times where Ruby was already dead, how she was considered a hero. Yang knew when and how Ruby would die. She also knew that Ruby would probably just be happy to have Yang around again.

“You still with for this, then?” 

“Yes.”

\---

“Yang?” Blake asked that night as they were lying in bed facing each other. Yang had her eyes closed, but blake knew that she wasn't asleep.

“Yes?” Yang asked with a smile. 

“I don't want you to leave.” She answered quietly. She was beyond happy that Yang was planning to stay but staying meant that Blake would watch her age. Blake would watch her age and eventually die. She had watched so many people she cared about die, which one of the reasons she tried not to make very many meaningful connecting. Watching Yang die, she thought, would probably be the most painful of all of them.

Yang opened her eyes, bright and beautiful even though the darkness, and brought her hand up to cradle Blake's face. “I won't. Not anymore.”

Blake moved her head away from the touch and sat up. Her eyes welled with tears and she could feel a lump forming in her throat. 

“Yes, you will!” She insisted. “You may not travel any more but you'll still die.” Tears started to fall down her face and she sobbed into her hands. Yang sat up and wrapped her arms around her, this time not letting Blake pull away from her touch. “What am I supposed to do then?” Blake asked, not expecting an answer.

“I won't leave you,” Yang said simply as she tightened her grip on Blake. Blake shook her head and continued to cry. “I can't leave anymore,” Yang spoke quietly, so quiet that Blake almost missed it. She stopped crying and leaned back from the embrace enough to look at Yang. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. Yang stared at her for a while, not answering the question. Blake pulled back more and insisted, “What do you mean, Yang?”

Yang looked away guiltily, still avoiding answering the question. 

“What did you do?” Blake asked coldly.

\---

It was like all of the air left her body. For a few moments, she had forgotten how to breathe. One minute there was a blinding light and the next she was alone, still standing in front of the pond that the god of light had once stood on. She fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath and process what had just happened. 

Yang stayed there for what felt like hours until she found the energy to stand up again. Nothing was different about her physically, but she could feel the change. She could no longer feel the pull of time, she didn't have anything telling her to leave or timelines whirling around in her head. She felt, for lack of a better word, normal. She looked around for a moment before she closed her eyes and searched for the last speck of her previous power. Just enough to go home. The familiar whirl was back for only a moment and before she knew it, she was there.

\---

“You did what?!” Blake yelled at her, eyes wide with anger and disbelief. 

“Please calm down,” Yang finally spoke. Blake gave a bitter laugh, stood up and started pacing in the dark room. Yang sighed and turned on the lamp next to her. 

“You want me to be calm after what you just told me?” Blake shook her head and stopped pacing for only a moment to look at Yang. She scuffed and continued to pace. “After everything I told you - after everything you've seen! You chose to be like this? How could you think I would want this for you?!” Blake stopped again, now demanding an answer for Yangs actions.

Yang gritted her teeth and fought back tears. “I just wanted to finally be with you.” She started quietly before standing up and facing the other woman. “I was tired of playing this stupid game! I just wanted to be without breaking both of our hearts. Is that so bad?” 

“Yes!” Blake shouted. “It is when you curse yourself!”

Yang's eyes switched from purple to bright red in a blink. “If the thought of being with me forever is so unbearable then I'll just leave!” Yang shouted back. She turned away from Blake and toward the door. Blake grabbed her arm and spun Yang to face her again.

“That isn't what I meant and you know it.” Her voice appeared calmer but she was still seething with anger.

“I did this so I could finally be with you without hurting you anymore.” Yang starred in Blake's eyes as she spoke, her own eyes going back to their normal color. “I know that you didn't ask for what happened to you, but I did.” She finally looked away and swallowed hard. “Being with you isn't a curse, Blake.”

All of the anger that Blake felt melted as Yang spoke. She let her hold on Yang's arm loosen and eventually she let go altogether, only to immediately grab her again and pull her in for a kiss.

“I'm still mad at you for not telling me before,” Blake whispered against Yang's lips when they finally pulled, barely, apart. She could feel Yang smile and heard her laugh slightly.

“You would have tried to stop me.” She said. She wrapped her arms around Blake and put their foreheads together. 

Blake couldn't help but smile, too. She let herself melt into Yangs embrace and for the first time in her long life, she let herself feel loved without being afraid. “Yeah, I would have,” She reached up and tangled one hand though Yang's hair while the other rested on her cheek. “I love you, Yang.”

“I love you too, Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it took me a long time to get this out, Im sorry! I dont know if this will be the last story in this series or not. If you guys have anything you want to see come out of this series let me know! Thanks for reading and patiently waiting for me to get my shit together and finally post.
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
